Do You Like My Braids?
by JinxNightshade
Summary: A wonderful two-shot of Frey and Kyo!What happens when Kyo calls Frey a filthy animal? Lots of smexy sex in chapter 2 which is full to the brim with some wonderful hard-core yaoi!I DO NOT OWN THE IMAGE!
1. A little light teasing

_**Do You Like My BRAIDS?**_

_**Reedited: 1/25/13**_

_**!**__**Yes this is another Frey and Kyo! Slight romance not a lot of hardcore Yaoi...ok that was a lie there's no hard Yaoi at all in this CHAPTER! It's all in chapter two….which doesn't mean skip this chapter for two!**_

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Alice 19th : unfortunately Yuu Watase is the mangka so...hehe I just play with her characters!**

_**However I do own this fic and idea! I THOUGHT IT UP! ^^ **_

_**Thoughts: bold and italicized**_

"_Quotes" and italicized is directly from the manga: I don't own this_

**Scene changes and POV a.k.a points of view**

_**This happens in volume two chapter 2 by the way! Happy reading**_

* * *

**Frey's Pov**

_**I really can't stop myself can I? **_I thought to myself as I stared at the school Alice and he went to. Just the thought that he was so close made my mouth water from the naughty thoughts of school sex that I could or would do to him...if I lingered on the subject in my head too long. I looked at the jar of jam that sat in my hands. A poor excuse to be here. But it was the only one I could think of, though, I'm positive that if I had thought longer on it I would have come up with a _way __better_ excuse. Little whispers and squeals sounded around me. _**Sheesh I know I'm a foreigner but come on! What's so hott about that?!**_ I furrowed my brow and tsked if only they knew that my love interest was elsewhere, and of another gender. I glanced up at a random window and wished him to appear. A nervous giggle drew my gaze back down.

_"Did you make that jam?"_ Asked a girl in a school uniform, blushing as groupies came forward to surround her with whispers and giggles.

_"Why yes, I did please try some!"_ I replied with a forced flirtatious smile only to be surprised when a hand grabbed my arm.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

I looked down to see a very pissed Alice Seno. Her face scrunched and eye twitching.

_"Why,"_ I said through gritted teeth, wishing she'd go away, _"I came to see you, of course!"_ I lied through a smile.

_"Looks more like you were flirting with those girls."_ She replied through clenched teeth. I blinked. _**I hope she isn't jealous that would be weird.**_ I looked away, completely ignoring how she kept trying to get me away from the school. Viewing my surroundings I realized her outburst had drawn a crowd. _**She doesn't like being in the center of attention, but she sure as hell knows how to draw it towards her. **_Sighing and shaking my head I almost conceded to being dragged away when from the corner of my eye, at a random window, I realized that Kyo was watching. With an internal smirk I decided to put on a little show.

_"I can't stand this heat,"_ I said taking off my shirt as squeals went around us, _"It's my Northern European blood ya know?"_

_"GRAH! KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!"_ Alice shrieked as she tried to pull my shirt back over my chest. I glanced back up to the window that Kyo was in and held in a smile. He was watching more thoroughly now. _**Might as well make it worth his time! **_I thought with glee.

_"Alice won't you try some jam? It's my favorite?"_ I said holding out the jar to her.

_"No,"_ she screeched, pushing my hand away from her, _"just go! If any of the teachers see you..."_ she trailed off.

_"But it's really good! Even Kyo's aunt said so,"_ I said coming closer my insides quaking with excitement as to what Kyo was about to see, _"But..."_ I said licking the shell of her ear staring straight at Kyo as I prepared my next line. Ignoring the squeals went around us I let my voice carry, "you taste much sweeter." Kyo looked redder and I knew he understood that I was talking about him. Alice's slight screech drew my attention to her. She was a bright read and I saw her mouth open to retort something when I heard the zinging of arrows. Quickly I jumped up and over as shots hit the spot I was at. _**Ah, someone is jeaaaaalous! My plan worked! Hehehehe!**_ I looked up at the window that Kyo was in. He was sitting casually but I could tell that he was still blushing as he looked at me.

_"Cease your disgusting exhibitions and go,"_ he shouted from the ledge, his bow perched on his knees ready to shoot again, _"you'll get Alice in trouble, you filthy animal!"_ he finished with a glare. I grimaced and held the evil smirk that was about to form on my lips inside. _**Filthy animal?! What the fuck Kyo?! Oh he will regret saying that later tonight, when I make him unable to say anything but my name!**_

_"Your timing sucks Kyo,"_ I shouted, deciding that I was going to play with him a little more, _"jealously,"_ I continued_, "is an ugly thing! Are you that much in love with me?! Do you love me?! IS IT MY BRAIDS THAT TURN YOU ON?!"_

His reply though was a dozen or so arrows to my body. _**AGH! That fuckin' hurts! Thank goodness these are the rubber tipped arrows and not real ones! **_Tottering away I called back to Alice.

_"I think I'm going to need some rest...,"_ looking up at to where Kyo was I finished with my eyes locked onto his, _"see you later __darling__!"_ Smirking up at him I saw a shudder ripple through his body. He knew what was going to happen tonight. And I continued to walk away.

**Kyo's Pov**

I watched as he staggered away, my eyes following his every move. Leaning on my bow I smiled with anticipation. _**I really can't enough of him, can I? **_Then I grimaced. _**How the fuck did he figure out that his braids turned me on?!**_

* * *

**That's all my lovelies! If ya wanna figure out what happens to Kyo when he gets home make sure to review that you do! Or I probably won't...or maybe I will anyway! **

**I'm free for ideas as to what you want as a scene for these two just leave it in a review or P.M me!**

**P.S PLEASE READ! A majority of my yaoi stories have been reedited! So go and take a look!**


	2. What happens when Kyo returns home

**Here's chapter two: Wait you actually like my braids**

**Reedited: 1/25/13**

**I do not own Alice 19th: that belongs to Yuu Watase! But if it all was up to me her manga would have probably become a Yaoi, EX-PLI-CIT manga!**

_**Thoughts: bold and italicized**_

**New scene changes and what POV**

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

I stumbled into the house moaning. It had been an excruciatingly painful day. Getting Alice home, cleaning the Mara out of someone's heart. Ugh! I wiped the sweat from my brow and leaned against the door. _**I never knew Frey would go to school today…**_A frown soon formed on my face as I repeated the image of Frey licking Alice's ear. Sure maybe it was just to get me pissed or notice him but _still_! _**Ugh, my head! I am in dire need of some Tylenol! **_I stumbled into the kitchen my hand flicking on the light switch. Or at least trying, the light had died. "Fuck!"

"Yes that's right Kyo," I whirled around and came face to face with Frey, "That's what I'm going to do to you. Since I'm just a _filthy animal_!"

I winced. _**Shit, I hoped he wouldn't remember that! **_"Um, Frey about that I'm so-" I was cut off by Frey's mouth. Normally I would just sink into one of Frey's kisses but the pounding in my head was relentless and was becoming more painful.

"Frey…"I said trying to push back as he left kisses down my neck.

"Hmm?" he mumbled continuing his ministrations.

"I…_ngh…_I got the biggest fuckin…_hah!_" I moaned as he licked a tender spot on my neck as he played with my now pert nipples. _**Pert? Oh aren't I becoming some perv. **_I thought wryly but that thought was soon pushed way back into my mind as Kyo's mouth took place of his hands.

"The biggest fuckin hard on? Yes I know." He said smiling against my neck then continued and grinded against me. Making it even harder to think!

"Ha Yes! BUT…._ngh_….Frey you ne-_AH_-ed to…_hnnn_" I tried to say something, ANYTHING, but all thoughts were no longer coherent when one of Frey's hands slipped into my tented, pants.

"You wanna see how hard you are Kyo?" Frey purred running his tongue down my neck as he slowly, agonizingly slowly rubbed my shaft from the base down and up. Teasing the slit every few times. I clenched my hands in his hair rubbing the braided strand between my fingers. I could feel my stomach start to clench with pleasure but I knew I was nowhere near reaching my peak or at least going to be allowed to if Frey kept teasing my like he was!

"FREY," I moaned as I bucked against his hand desperate for more friction. He smirked against my neck as I jerked his head up to my face for a bruising kiss, "st-_ahh-_op….._ngh…_teas- _AH-_ing me!" I finally hissed out against our bruised lips.

"Ah, but I'm just a _filthy animal_ what can I do?" he replied smirking and removing his hand from my dick. I almost cried right there and then as I gazed at him with glazed eyes. He was doing this on purpose!

"Frey," I said looking at him, "please I can't….I didn't mean that. You…" I tsked and looked away. I was so fuckin _close_ and he did that! A hand touched my face and tender lips met mine. _Ask_, he murmured against my lips.

"Frey," I finally said looking straight at him, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow." I watched as his eyes widened then darken with undeniable lust. I had never asked him outright to fuck me, this was the first. And I knew that I was most definitely not going to be able to walk tomorrow.

Frey pulled me in and kissed me like he never had, our tongues battled for dominance as he slid my jeans off my hips. Frantically I started to undo his belt, our lips still locked together. We moved our limbs to help the other get the horrible articles off our bodies. Both of us with an alarmingly growing need to feel the others skin.

I felt his one of his hands trap both of mine over my head as he pushed me against the counter. My stomach shivered. I couldn't figure out if it was from the counter or the anticipation of what was about to happen. I knew things were getting serious when three digits were thrust into my mouth. As Kyo started licking down my back I coated the fingers with as much salvia as I possible. I could feel Frey's hard on from behind me and if it was even possible I felt my dick swell up even more.

When Frey deemed the digits slick enough he removed them from my mouth. Excess dripped from my lips onto the counter as I focused on relaxing. I felt the first one enter and start pumping, then what felt like only seconds a second one was thrust in with the first. I could feel Frey start to pant as I knew he was envisioning himself in my warm heat. No sooner had that thought formed licks of flame hot pleasure rose and couldn't stop the moan like scream from escaping my throat.

"Ah," I heard Frey moan like whisper hitting that bundle of nerves over and over, "here."

The moans that dribbled out of my mouth made me beet-red but there was no way I could stop them. When I felt Frey remove his hands I wanted to scream with frustration from being so close then to have it gone but that was stifled quickly when I felt something much larger enter.

"_HAAAAAAH! NGHHHHH! FREY!"_ I cried out as he started to thrust deep into me. Somehow remembering through the haze of pleasure that he was going through where my sweet spot was. I withered and moaned beneath him, my hands stretching out to find a grip on anything, SOMETHING! When I found it. One of Frey's braids. I yanked hard and heard him moan. He may have not known it but I figured out that Frey loved it, _loved it, _when I pulled on his braids. And me personally I enjoyed his braids too, especially the way they felt in my slick hands and how it felt when they'd brush softly over by body. Like ghostly fingers caressing me. _**Yes, I defiantly have a braid fetish.**_

The flames of pleasure that were licking in my belly were becoming too great with the combination of Frey thrusting into and rubbing my dick.

"_Frrrreeey….ngh…I ca-ah-n't hold it any-ahhhhh-more!_" I shuddered as I felt myself release as Frey came not so long after me. I could feel his semen slick the insides of me heating the core of me. And that sent me over the edge again. Making my legs so weak that I slid down off the counter and onto the floor, bringing a panting Frey with me.

Our chests moved erratically as we tried to fill our lungs with air. I didn't realize that I was stroking Frey's braid until he broke the panting silence.

"Are my braids really a turn on for you or something?" He murmured against my neck. I blushed hard and dropped my hand from his braid but his hand stopped me. A few seconds went by when I finally leaned against him and whispered so quietly that I could barely hear myself.

"Mmm, yes?" Silent chuckles coming from behind told me he heard me loud and clear. I felt his arms encircle me and his nose nuzzle my neck. That is until we heard something that made our blood freeze.

"Kyo, Frey? Are you here? I need your help." We sat frozen for a few seconds before we moved around scrambling for our clothes as Alice Seno stepped into the apartment.

* * *

**The end! What do ya think? Hard enough Yaoi? I'm still new at this so please leave reviews on how I'm doing! I want to make sure I'm at least making it….erm….M worthy enough. ****I'm free for ideas as to what you want as another one-shot scene for these two. **

**But still please leave reviews I ADORE FEED BACK! **

**Till next time,**

**~Jinx Nightshade**


End file.
